


Mirror

by xenosha



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fan Comics, Gen, Oh the Humanity AU (A Hat in Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Snatcher is more emotionally unstable because of the whole situation than it seems at first sight.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 9





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Зеркало](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057816) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 




End file.
